Halo Treachery
by gamefreek321
Summary: Master Chief, after 200 years of aimlessly floating in space, is awakened and finds the war still going, and also finds that he’s out-dated. Now he has to fight this war again without knowing anything about what he’s facing. Please R
1. Reawakening a god of war

Summary: Master Chief, after 200 years of aimlessly floating in space, is awakened and finds the war still going, and also finds that he's out-dated. Now he has to fight this war again without knowing anything about what he's facing.

Disclaimer: I am not the maker of the Halo series. All credit belongs to Bungie studios.

Chapter note: **There will be many more chapters this is just establishing the foundation for me to continue with this story. Please send plenty of reviews. **

Halo: Treachery

Chapter 1: _**R**__**eawakening**__** a god of war**_

Deep in the depths of space long forgotten Master Chief, the greatest war hero of old, floats, seemingly dead. The pelican in which he lay finally has drifted next to a space station that is friendly to his cause. General Lienders, commander of the ship, shouts into his com, "Are you friendly? Send your docking pulse." His first mate, France Michaels, tells his commander,

"Sir, there appears to be no life on the ship accept for some ancient form of computer."

"Alright bring it in and we can see if it has any weapons we can salvage." Once the pelican docked the crew brought master chiefs body before their commander,

"Sir, this appears to be some ancient form of cyborg."

"Humph, find out how to turn him on, maybe someone wanted to use him as a way to relay a message to us."

Finding the chip which Master Chief held in his hand they plugged it into his helmet, thus re-awakening the war god.

"This is Spartan 117, how long has it been since the occurrences of the Elite's joining humans and the destruction of the final Halo?"

"Final Halo?" asked General Lienders, "son there are, hundreds of Halo planets… and there are more being built everyday. And everyday we are forced to destroy more in order to keep us alive."


	2. Suiting up

Chapter 2: _**Suiting**__** up**_

Master Chief, was taken aback by the news, "Sir, How long has it been since the humans launched a mission against the prophet of Truth?"

"'Spartan 117' as you call yourself, have you been living under a rock? That was 200 years ago."

"Sir, I am Master Chief and after the destruction of that halo my ship was flung into space and I was asleep from that time until now."

"Well then let's see if we can add some upgrades to that hunk of junk suit you've got on."

"Engineer commander" the general said now addressing his engineer "get the Spartan upgraded and battle worthy."

"Yes sir commander." When Master Chief arrived at the engineer's quarters the man there was the only one who knew who Chief was,

"You're the Spartan, you're the one that destroyed the first halo… I learned about you in great American History."

"So what kind of upgrades can I be suited with?" Asked Master Chief not liking being considered a hero.

"oh, well we have all kinds of new equipment but not much we can fit to you're amour… we do have an anti-personnel EMP and we can put hollow sensors in your visor, the 'ape's' as we like to call them fit like a glove and what they do is if you punch something it will de-activate it's shielding, and then the sensor allows you to see cloaked enemies. Oh here's something else this chip will increase your strength… by allot."

"Sounds useful, give me a weapon."

"Ok," said the engineer handing him a scorn gun, "hey did you know that after you were assumed dead, the army, in order to honor you, ordered that not another cyborg can be built unless the brute's harness the technology, well they did but we only can make a cyborg if we have a wounded soldier, well somehow the brutes found out our 'rule' and now they make sure if they attack they have large enough numbers to leave none alive." Just as he finished his sentence the ship capsized and all went dark.


	3. Brute strength, Brute Knowledge

Chapter note: **Lots of action, for all you people who love to see Master Chief OWN**

Chapter 3: _**Brute strength, Brute knowledge**_

Master Chief activated his flashlight on his helm, though he found the ship so dark it barely cut through the shadows. There were a few lights left on as Master Chief found while walking through the dark. Then the general came over the com and told the crew that the lights were turning back on now. Then once they did Master Chief found himself face to face with a cyber-brute, a brute that had enhanced strength and an ion pulse gun built into his arm. Master chief, using the hilt of his scorn gun, hit the brute across the face busting open it's cheek then, seeing more brutes on the way to assist there comrade, Master Chief stuck the barrel of the gun through the brutes stomach were it was coming out the other side then he pulled the trigger bringing down another brute. The scorn gun shot like a shot gun which Master Chief was very familiar with the only thing different being the bullets were heated so they were hot enough to burn through a bulk head. Master Chief dove behind an over-turned weapons canister, while the ion shots flew at him. He came up and down from behind his cover shooting with amazing accuracy, then standing he hurtled the canister at the brutes, then running up to the brutes left standing he grabbed an iron computer hub using it as a shield and once he got to the brute he stuck it into it's stomach and as it fell he spun the body around toward the other enemies to make it a stationary cover. Now there were only five brutes left in front of him, he kicked over the cover he had made for himself and shot down three brutes, and then he jumped over one of the remaining two and while at the peak of his jump pulled the trigger thus leaving another brute dead. The final brute was a small distance off from Chief and wore the armor of an honor guard, Master Chief shot at him but then suddenly the brute vanished leaving a huge kind of scar like rip were he had vanished. The Spartan inspected the scar for a while and then while looking at it some of the crew walked up to Master Chief. Then when he was about to ask what was the scar that floated before him a huge brute arm came through grabbing Master Chief by the head and dragging him in, making him drop his weapon. When Master Chief got to where he was dragged he found that he was in a sealed off room on a covenant ship that was filled with several small robots that put him to sleep. The last thing Master Chief saw before he was unconscious were two brutes laughing at him, now obviously brute strength wasn't the only thing that made the brutes a threat… but now they also possessed brute knowledge.


	4. Through the belly of a gaint

Chapter note: **I didn't forget about cortana. **

Chapter 4: _**Through the Belly of a Giant**_

Once Master Chief awoke he found himself being dragged across a long hall with the covenant's traditionally purple walls and floors. Two brutes were talking while dragging him "Why are we having a trial for this human?" then the brute that was guarding the door that they came upon, which was apparently a higher position then that of the people carrying him, bellowed "Are you questioning the prophets brother? That is heresy." The brutes carrying Chief stood down before there superior, because now the only way a brute could advance in rankings was if he was ruthless and strong. Once the door guard inspected Master Chief making sure he had no weapons on him, he opened the door which held a scene not so different from the arbiter's death sentencing. Then the prophet spoke

"I, the Prophet of journeys, say that this demon deserves to die. He has killed many brutes without mercy and now he should receive justice."

"I, the prophet of kings, agree with my brother."

"Then it's decided, I the prophet of future declare that the demon must die by being burnt to death." Master Chief was now standing alone in the middle of a platform and when he looked down he noticed the platform being dislodged from the device holding it in mid-air, the next second he was falling through the air while listening to an angry cyber women's voice.

"Hang on chief," said cortona, "the crew of the Alien Agony found me and sent me here as a virus."

"Debug the system and send in the mavericks," yelled the prophet of journeys. "Mavericks" were little robots designed to go to the computer that sent a virus to the owner of the maverick, and destroy there systems. Master Chief finally landed on the bottom of the ship and the large platform he was on landed beside him.

"Chief," said cortana, "Mavericks aren't exactly a good thing for the people on that ship there inbound but if you hurry you can make it to the engine and destroy it."

"Alright, Cortana." Being cortana wasn't inside master chiefs helm everyone heard the plan, and a few brutes went to stop chief while the cowardly prophets escaped on launch pods. Master Chief picked up the platform beside him and stuck his arm through the center. As he ran the brutes sent to stop him found that this was no easy task, as he won using only his fist, he picked up the grenades off of all of them as quickly as possible and kept running toward the engine. Once there he found a computer which he extracted cortana from before continuing. Then he set a pile of grenades on top the engine only keeping one to himself, then he set the platform on top and laid down on it. He then took the grenade which he kept in his hand and threw it under the platform, all the grenades went off which made the engine go up as well, the platform shielded the Spartan from the blast. He flew through a thrash chute which led him hurtling through space toward the ship that awoke him, turning back he saw the largest covenant ship he had ever seen, and as it exploded he realized he had truly gone into the mouth of an angel, and out the belly of a giant.


	5. The game begins

Chapter note**: the flood… grand.**

Chapter 5: _**The game begins**_

Master Chief landed back on base only to be put under arrest, again, but this time by his own kind. They brought him down to a holding cell where he was told to wait. Master Chief was going to wait, but Cortana wasn't about to be so patient, she opened the holding door and reversed the effects of Chiefs visor and made him cloaked so he was able to slip away in an escape pod unnoticed.

"Why are we running Cortana?" asked Master Chief.

"You don't know what I retrieved from there hollow vid storage," Said Cortana as she played the video.

" Sir," said General Lienders addressing the president "the cyborg that we retrieved from the pelican apparently had some form of glitch that has made him turn against us, Sir he unleashed the flood."

"What? The flood has been gone since he wiped them out all those years ago."

"That's what makes it all the more suspicious sir, we believe he let the flood go then as well, only he framed the covenant to make it look like they had done it."

"I want that cyborg scrapped. He is now an enemy of Earth. Have him killed yesterday, got it general?"

"Yes Sir Mr. President." Once the video was finished there was a long silent period before Master Chief spoke.

"Well, at least we won't run out of targets."

"I'm setting a course for the planet closest to us, it's in that cluster of oddly shaped planets."

"Cortana, those aren't planets," said Chief after looking out his window "that's defense platforms." As Master Chief spoke a brute voice came over the com. "Human vessel you have seen you're last image." Just then the large guns on the defense platforms opened and began fire, luckily for Master Chief time had not rusted Cortana's piloting skills and though hit they were able to land on a planet which they never hoped to see again, a planet now known as Halo 1,967. "Great, more being shot at." Said Cortana in a sarcastic tone. "Chief, there's a message coming over your com link listen."

"Spartan, you have outlived the time I set for you, and now you must face me on this planet, but in order to make it to me you must first fight your way through brute guard and flood numbers."

"And who are you?" replied the Spartan.

"I am Gravemind. You thought I would die with the destruction of halo. Let the games begin Hero of Old."


	6. Journey to the grave

Chapter note: **no Master Chief is not entering into any form of gladiator competition thing because I think that would be ridiculous**

Chapter 6: _**journey to the grave**_

Master Chief was not fazed by the death threat, and once they arrived on the halo he immediately set out to find a weapon, and find Gravemind. Master Chief walked for about a half hour before finding a weapons stash, in it he found two one handed guns called spades like needlers only the difference was that these needles tracked the beating of a brute heart instead of heat. He also found fifteen grenade/ shields called a pulse. Also he found a pistol that shot ion rounds. Master Chief didn't know what any of these weapons did so he tried to fire a round from the spade, but when he pulled the trigger only the sound of a click was heard. He knew the weapon had to have a purpose so he kept it. Looking back at the stash he found a sword, and just as he picked it up he started to think that this was the one thing in two-hundred years that hadn't changed, but it then started to spin at breath taking speed correcting that thought. He decided to use this first being he didn't know how to use the spade. When he started off again for a clue on how to find Gravemind he found an underground cave and knew that Gravemind would be here being he didn't like light. But once he went to enter several brutes ran toward him from out of the cave. He thrust his sword into the one leading and hack-slashed through two others. There were ten remaining brutes and apparently the energy sword had been used before he found it because it ran out of energy so he used his fist and cracked the chest plate of another brute, sending the broken bones into its heart. Then a drop of brute blood hit one of the spades that he was carrying and it went active. Master Chief reached for the gun and right when he brought it out a brute went berserk tackling him to the ground and standing on top of him with his foot on master chiefs head. He felt the brute slowly crushing through his armor which would eventually crush his head, the Spartan, thinking quickly, grabbed a root that was sticking up out of the ground and pulled himself out from underneath the brute. But the brute immediately picked him up and flung him into the ground making a large crater. Master chief had enough, he grabbed the brute by the bottom of his leg and broke his ankle, then the brute fell and Master Chief picked him up flung him against a jagged rock that killed him. Next he picked up the same rock and flung it through the other brutes. When he ran into the cave he found that two jackals that were holding two shields were running from an army of flood. He ran up and killed the jackals using the pistol he had found, he then took two shields and quickly lodged them into two pillars, and then he took the other two and lodged them into the ground. At that moment the army of flood came and Master Chief shot one of the shields and the bullet repetitively bounced off the other shields, and the flood not being very smart kept running into the bullet. The Spartan ran deep into the cave, at random parts meeting up with flood, and finally, after seven hours of searching, found the chamber in which Gravemind lay in wait for him. The journey to find the grave was over, now all that was left was to determine who was going to lay in it.


	7. A grave for gravemind

Chapter 7: _**A Grave for Gravemind**_

The chamber that Master Chief found Gravemind was completely purple, so it was obviously once inhabited by covenant, along the walls there were several large metal spikes. Along the bottom were several dead brute bodies with brute plasma rifles which Master Chief ran and picked up before Gravemind woke up and then the fight begun. Gravemind attacked thrashing wildly at Master Chief. Master Chief ran in a circle around Gravemind firing at various points trying to find a week spot. While chief was running Gravemind tripped him and through him up into the air. In mid-air Master Chief flipped over and landed with his feet against the roof directly above Gravemind's main body, he launched himself off of the roof using a kick so powerful it dented the roof. As Chief flew through the air he shot at Gravemind with brutal force. Gravemind swung up one of his limbs at Chief, he bounced off of the limb and flew through another somewhat crippling Gravemind's attacks. He landed on the ground and just then Cortana yelled at Master Chief "Chief you might want to hurry up, the army is launching a large magnetic pulse towards this halo."

"How much time do we have?" asked Master Chief while dodging attacks thrown by Gravemind.

"By my calculations we have about thirty minutes." Master Chief now being pressed for time started to look for ways to kill him quickly. He tried his pistols with no luck and the other spade refused to turn on because it was designed the kill brutes and brutes alone. Gravemind flung him against a wall landing him right on the side of one of the metal spikes that partly held up the roof along with large metal pillars. Just then Master Chief had an idea, springing back on the floor Master Chief ripped the metal spike in half and flung it through one of Gravemind's legs. He let out a sort of loud hiss, Chief ran and grabbed the next spike and flung it through another leg. He did it again and again until finally all Gravemind's legs were pinned to the floor and as Master Chief left his fallen foe he called to him "Now this is you're grave." Remembering the immediate need to leave Halo he broke into a run and just as he got out of the cave Cortana gave him the message that he had 20 seconds left. There was a land based vehicle known as a mongoose nearby, Chief ran toward the vehicle and lunged for it, while he was in mid-air he through the pulse grenades under the back tire. He landed in the front seat and drove over a pulse grenade sending the mongoose flying. All the pulse grenades went off at once throwing him higher and higher until he broke the atmosphere. He looked back through the window and saw the blast hitting halo, but it bounced off leaving halo untouched.


	8. The Knowledge of the Forerunners

Chapter 8: _**The Knowledge of the Forerunners**_

"That blast should have ripped that Halo apart." Said Cortana in utter astonishment.

"Well why didn't it?" asked Chief.

"Hold on I'm getting some messages off of the covenant battle net."

"It worked, the forerunners built this shield before the technology of today even existed. How did they create such a shield?"

"I didn't doubt that it could brother, the forerunners were tools of the great journey and thanks to them the journey will be traveled tonight." Meanwhile the army was baffled at there failure, because not only was that single pulse sent but one was sent to every halo across the universe, and nothing happened to any of them. General Lienders was addressing the president at that moment.

"…Sir, we believe the so called 'Spartan' had something to do with this, after all he was on one of the halos when the beam was shot. And now the thing he got off of the halo with is in course for the Dawn of Eve, which as you know is the ship that fired the beam in the first place."

"The Spartan? I thought I told you to kill him General."

"Yes sir, but he escaped and…"

"And I wasn't informed of it! General once he gets to that ship you make darn sure that every force at you're disposal is there waiting for him."

"Yes sir, Mr. President." The General left the presidents quarters and gave the order that everyone must be at the Eve of Dawn now. When he went to his own quarters he didn't expect to find anyone there, but the engineer master was.

"General, I don't like what you're doing."

"And what exactly is it that you think I'm doing?"

"You're excepting credits from the covenant for turning the army against the Spartan. I'm going inform the president… you're going to jail." Suddenly the general pulled out his pistol and fired four shots into the noble engineers' chest. "Sir, I officially relieve you of duty." Right as that happened Master Chief was approaching the Dawn of Eve, and an entire army of those he fought to defend were waiting for him, so they could take his life.


	9. Nobility

Chapter note: **well either he kills his friends or gets killed.**

Chapter 9: _**Nobility**_

Master Chief didn't know anything about the humans being ordered against him, and the humans that were waiting for him had orders to kill on sight. When his mongoose drifted onto the loading dock half of the crew were amazed that he got a land based vehicle into space, and the other half were amazed that he was able to aim it precisely on the loading dock. All at once they opened fire, mercilessly trying to kill the warrior that killed for them.

"Why are they firing at us?" asked Cortana.

"I don't know." The Spartan shouted into his com sending the signal to the Eve of Dawn "This is Spartan 117, stand down men." But when the firing continued Master Chief knew that he was now an enemy to them. Thinking with his usual quick intellect he ripped open the bottom of the mongoose and used it as a shield. He turned it on its side and for the next few seconds the firing stopped. Then Master Chief slung the vehicle at the men, and while it was sliding he dove behind shelter before anyone realized were he was. A "tusk" gun was stored right beside him, he grabbed the gun and shot through the floor allowing him to go to a lower level where there were no people to fire at him… or so he thought. Because the covenant learned which ship held the laser thanks to the double-crossing general, and they were on that lower level planning to spring up from under the humans and attack. Master Chief saw a brute and shot the tusk gun which impaled the brute, and when he fired a whole army of seventeen thousand brutes ripped open a scar like the one they used to get from there ship to the one Master Chief was on and they went up and began a salutary of the humans. Master Chief grabbed the ion rifle off of the dead brute and jumped through the scar into the middle of an enormous amount of gun fire. He shot making sure to only hit brutes. But then one of the humans shot him in the leg, and he had to crawl to cover. Once he got inside a barrel he knew that even though he was injured he still had to help. He shot the tusk gun through the barrel at the floor making it fly towards the brutes and he ran over several breaking there bones as he went. Right when Master Chief stopped rolling he looked around and saw all the dead humans to him, in the midst of all this chaos, everything went silent due to his rage. Master Chief burst out of the barrel shooting wildly and without pity at the brutes, once he ran out of ammo he ran at the brutes picking up things and throwing it at them and killing them in any way he could possibly find. Then the covenant shot an enormous beam that split the ship in two… and the Spartans' goal was on the other half of the ship. He ran and jumped landing on the other half of the ship, but while he ran to the laser there was a brute General doing the same thing only with the intention of destroying it.


	10. A Spear for a Spartan

Chapter 10: _**A Spear for A Spartan**_

Master Chief was losing blood fast due to his wound, and the machine that he used as a heart amplified his blood… which means it couldn't pump any more. With great determination he ran as fast as he could toward the other end of the half of the ship, until he ran into the Brute General, General Bruteus. Bruteus' used his fists and was unreasonably strong. He picked Master Chief up, grabbing him on his wound, and slamming him against the walls and floor. Bruteus had large claws that were digging into Chief's wound, he threw him down the hall they were in slamming him into a wall. Master Chief kicked off the wall in an attempt to hit Bruteus but he grabbed him by the head and laughed "How could any of my brethren fall to you." By Then Master Chief was tired of being slung around now, he grabbed Bruteus hand and broke his wrist.

"I beat you're Brutes because I am Spartan 117!" As he said that he slammed his foot against Bruteus' breaking all the bones in it. He then took him and slung him up the walls and floors and threw him against an iron pole. He then wrapped the pole around Bruteus' body and threw him against a wall. Bruteus used his Brute strength and bent the pole back, then he threw it through Master Chief's leg seriously injuring the Spartan. Master Chief pulled the pole out of his leg and stuck it into the wall, then he limped over to Bruteus, slung him against the wall repetitively and then threw him into the pole ending the Brute Generals' life. Now, with only a little life left in him, Master Chief began the slow crawl to the laser. Along the way he was losing blood rapidly, his vision began to fade and the only thing that kept him going was the thought of completing his mission. He crawled passed the weapons base without stopping, he knew the only thing that could amplify the laser enough to break past the shields of the halos. He crawled past the grenade storage, past the med wing, and past the robotic enhancement lab. Finally he reached the laser, put Cortana into the lasers computer and told her to shoot out the lasers once he amplified the power. He pulled off his chest plate grabbed the machine that amplified his blood, acting as his heart, and before he died he put it into the lasers' computer and told Cortana to fire the shot at all Halo's everywhere, and he died before he could see if it broke the shields. As Cortana put it, the beam shot out, breaking Halo's shields, and the beam acted as a spear for a Spartan, piercing the heavens.

Prologue To Sequel: … With this Knowledge General Lienders had to give Spartan 117 a eulogy in order to keep people from suspecting that he knew the Spartan was good all along… And as he finished the eulogy a sniper shot was heard coming from the bridge behind the General, and a voice that sounded like Master Chief but Much darker rang out and it said "This is Spartan 118."


End file.
